Many wireless communication devices, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, can determine their current location. A current location of a wireless communication device may be determined in absolute terms or relative to one or more other wireless communication devices. One example technique uses satellite positioning service (SPS) technology, such as the global positioning system (GPS). With SPS, an SPS receiver or chip analyzes signals received from multiple different satellites to determine a location identified by at least one SPS coordinate. Multiple SPS coordinates may indicate an absolute geospatial location to a particular level of accuracy. Another example technique entails one wireless communication device transmitting or receiving signals with one or more other wireless communication devices. A distance between two or more wireless communication devices may be ascertained using an analysis of time of flight (TOF) information from the transmitted or received signals. A location of a second wireless communication device that is determined using a TOF analysis may be relative to a first wireless communication device or may comprise a representation of a proximity to the first wireless communication device. Further, if an absolute location of the first wireless communication device is obtainable, then an absolute geospatial location to a particular level of accuracy may be determined for the second wireless communication device.
A determined location of a wireless communication device may be utilized for many different purposes across a range of activities. For example, navigational instructions may be provided to a user of the wireless communication device based on a location of the device. Additionally, location-based services may be provided using a location of a wireless communication device. Location-based services may be related, in addition to navigational aid, to tourism, gaming, marketing, augmented reality, private or commercial car sharing, finding a lost wireless communication device, and so forth. As another example purpose of a location, a given wireless communication device may elect to communicate with another wireless communication device based on location to facilitate a higher quality current communication link or a probable higher quality future communication link.
These activities are curtailed, however, if a current location cannot be determined.